


stability

by saraheli



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: One evening after celebrating a performance well done with the boys of Block B, Minhyuk pulls you aside to “air his grievances”.





	stability

“I have a question for you, darling,” Minhyuk began to tell you what was on his mind before even closing the door. “Do you intend to break my heart?” 

The party was still in full swing beyond the end of the hall just outside the door to whatever office he had snuck you into, but Minhyuk, despite the fun that everyone seemed to be having, was behaving like a melodramatic teen as he pouted at you from across rooms until he’d had enough. 

You chuckled at the question as the door clicked shut behind him. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

The two of you weren’t “together” per se, but it was more than clear how both of you felt about one another. You were, in accordance with absurd knowledge and agreement of all of the boys, off limits. Minhyuk was definitely the jealous type, and he would definitely never admit it. 

“You know what you’re doing,” he raised his eyebrows at you. “And it is not very nice. Swaying your hips like that. Dancing with Jiho and them...Not fair.” Minhyuk shook his head.

“I have free will, honey,” you replied teasingly. “I can dance with whomever I please.” You set a hand on your hip and prodded his chest with a finger from the other, “Besides, you have no claim on me, do you? You’ve never given me a reason to dance with only you, have you?” 

This was a blatant chance: a challenge prompting him to finally confess his ever-repressed and denied feelings for you. You looked up at him, eyes wide with a genuine curiosity for his response. His face softened from the playful simper into something less readable. 

His lips parted before shaking his head, “I don’t.” You swore you saw him flinch when you pursed your lips. “That’s not to say that I won’t give you a reason.”

You ticked your head to the side, the force of the gesture tossing your hair away from your neck. You scoffed, “So why haven’t you?” 

Minhyuk swallowed. He shook his head, cheeks darkening beneath your scrutiny. He averted his gaze. He was afraid, in truth, of what might happen if you two were to change things. It opened up doors to brand new losses he’d never needed to account for, not with you, anyway. At least like this, at a distance, there was some fragment of stability. 

You huffed, “The party's still going on out there, you know.” You murmured. Sidestepping, you moved around him to try to open the door. 

Your stomach hurt, and you internally cursed yourself for getting your hopes up again. You kept doing it, and he kept letting you down. You wondered when you would learn to stop wanting more from Minhyuk than he was willing to give. 

You would learn later that this was the moment when Minhyuk snapped. He was tired of letting you go like this: disappointed in him. He was tired of letting his fear of losing you push you further away. He was losing you without ever even having you. Upon looking back, you could easily pinpoint the second when his breathing changed, and when his body heat swallowed you entire minutes before he moved. 

Therefore, you shouldn’t have been so shocked when he turned and pushed the door shut again. You gasped in surprise, but there was barely a second to get out the first word of your alarmed remark as he swooped in to capture your lips with his own. 

You had kissed Minhyuk before this, of course. Drunken pecks that accidentally deepened, dragged meetings of chaste lips in games of spin the bottle and truth or dare, and skirted lips across the smooth skin of cheeks and the backs of hands, all of which had claimed to mean nothing. Undoubtedly, though, this was different. No booze, no distractions, nothing to blame it on but the fact that Minhyuk wanted to kiss you. He tasted like he had been set to burst without your touch. He tasted as purely of innocent desperation as anyone could. 

He whispered apologies between kisses, taking never longer than a moment away from your lips. In those bursts of reality between moments of the dream of his kiss, you heard all those sweet things you’d been dying for:  _ I want you and I need you and I’m sorry _ . 

_ You’re mine _ . 

You were the one who broke the kiss first, breathing raspy and loud in the otherwise silent room. The party continued to rage unsuspectingly beyond the walls of your locked universe. Minhyuk chuckled, and you could taste his laughter; you were still so close. You were conscious of his hands carefully laid on your waist and of his eyes sweetly gazing at your shiny lips. 

“I’m sorry for waiting to give you a reason to dance with just me,” he said. “I was being...well, you know how I was being. But just now? I almost lost you without getting the chance to really...really have you. Like this.” He brushed his nose gingerly against yours, forehead pressing momentarily to yours. 

“Minhyuk!” Yukwon’s voice called from the hallway followed by a series of other voices. “Come on man, we’re missing you out here! It’s almost our song!” 

A ballad began to play, and Yukwon, mildly intoxicated and missing his friend, sang dramatically along outside the door. 

“I think that’s my cue,” Minhyuk said with another soft laugh. 

“I think it is,” you confirmed with a smile. You moved closer to him so as to open the door. 

That night didn’t count as your first date or your first kiss or anything other than what it was: the first step.


End file.
